


《冥顽》【第六十五章】

by 宴峥 (Devil_Yanzheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Yanzheng/pseuds/%E5%AE%B4%E5%B3%A5
Relationships: 霍止/晏司臣





	《冥顽》【第六十五章】

廉润颐在天台找到晋灵微，见他指间夹着半支烟，便走上前去拍了拍他的肩，仿若无事地问了一句：“喝酒去，走吗？”  
晋灵微将烟扔到地上碾灭，嗓音有些沙哑：“我没事，不用担心我。”顿了顿，他克制地问：“他们完事了？”  
廉润颐低声道：“嗯。景宁和容遥留下来值班，老大刚走。”  
晋灵微偏了偏头，满目寡漠地看着无边夜色，似是反应了好一会儿，麻木已久的思绪终于如死水生澜般活泛起来，“就只有……”不论如何形容，都令他难以启齿，好在廉润颐懂他的意思，自然而然地接茬道：“没说什么有用的。扯了几句闲话，都是关于霍家老爷子过大寿的。”  
Michael无缘无故问起这些，又牵扯到霍家，廉润颐觉得不能掉以轻心，提出要在寿宴当天暗中保护霍宅外围，晏司臣却含笑拒绝，让他别这么草木皆兵，大庭广众之下，Michael不敢有什么动作。  
“你便听了他的话了？”晋灵微倏然侧首看向廉润颐，眉头紧皱。廉润颐笑道：“连你都不放心，何况我们几个。老大不同意，咱们偷偷在外面盯着就是，防着些总是好的。”  
.  
霍止今晚有应酬，晏司臣赶到金枝时，霍止已经喝了不少酒。  
包厢里另坐着五六个男人，各自怀里都搂着人，因着晏司臣突然闯入，纷纷将目光汇聚过来，见他眉眼生得精致，本欲出言调笑，又见霍止的司机垂首立于他身后，不由神色迥异起来。  
气氛陷入沉寂，霍止坐在光影未及的单人沙发上，晏司臣恍惚间还以为自己进错了包厢，正暗忖如何收场，忽听霍止慵意十足地笑了一声，“怎么找到这儿来了？”他手中还握着半杯红酒，放到桌上后起身时稍有踉跄，晏司臣快步上前伸手欲扶，霍止顺势将他抱了个满怀。晏司臣始料未及，后退两步才站稳，霍止的下巴垫在晏司臣颈窝上，又亲了一下他的耳垂，晏司臣也顾不上合宜与否，只抚着霍止的肩背，低低道：“太晚了，道个别就回家吧，好吗？”  
霍止迟缓地应道：“好。”  
他慢慢站得直稳，脸上无甚神情，似乎清醒了些。晏司臣无意打扰他工作，正打算出去等着，霍止便将他的手握住了。晏司臣转过身来，神情诧异地挑眉看他，霍止却恍若未见，那半杯红酒复又被端起，霍止稍稍举杯以示敬意，随后一饮而尽，语气中的歉意恰到好处，理由也十分坦荡：“对不住，我家这位管得严，今晚就此失陪了。”  
在座的这几位什么场面没见过，更何况是人尽皆知的事。能让霍三少爷浪子回头，多少人暗中打听晏司臣是何等高人，更是将他传得神乎其神。霍止行事高调，追求时恨不得向全世界宣示主权，历经九九八十一难好不容易修成正果，功德圆满后又开始避而不谈。就好比电视连续剧临近尾声却只肯告诉观众是个好结局，其他的一概不多说也不许问，岂不是令人抓心挠肝。如今霍止不吝介绍，但凡是个聪明人都会选择捧场，于是接连哄笑，有两人仗着资历高揶揄霍止惧内，霍止也不生气，只噙着笑不说话，全然是默认了。  
出了金枝，无需霍止吩咐，司机便径自去找他的车了。晏司臣扶着霍止坐进SUV的副驾驶，上车后先替他系好安全带，霍止身披风衣，难掩浓烈酒气，从包厢出来后他就安静得不像话，晏司臣望进霍止醉沉沉的桃花眼，终于有些担心起来，“真喝多了？”他摸了摸霍止的脸，问他：“难受吗？”霍止闭了闭眼，抬手将他冰凉的指尖捂进掌心，哑声道：“我缓一会儿就好了。”  
他这般屈尊应酬当真是头一遭，平时生意往来，只有霍三少爷给别人脸色看的份儿，更别提敬酒这档子差事，从来都是别人敬他，没见过他敬别人的。所以当晏司臣看到霍止发来的老婆救我以及在金枝三个字，匆匆忙忙就赶过去了。  
接待的是与霍行鸾交好的渚宁官商，明年换届，若是那厅长明降暗升调到汜江，对霍家百利无害。霍渊时出差在外，接风洗尘的重担便落在霍止肩上，霍止陪了一天，吃喝玩乐哪个也没落下，他计划得明明白白，本是打算天一黑就将人往温泉山庄一送，伺候得舒舒服服了事，谁知那弥勒佛似的暴发户笑眯眯地问了一句：“我听朋友说来汜江不可不去金枝。霍总，咱们接下来是什么安排？”霍止磨了磨后槽牙，笑着说什么也瞒不过张老板。  
正所谓食色性也，饱暖就思淫，霍止贴心得像个业务熟练的老鸨，毕竟从政的那位端的是清风亮节的正直做派，须得他再三担保好言相劝，才肯纡尊降贵地向那娇滴滴的漂亮雏儿敞怀。左拥右抱的张老板心满意足，反倒关心起他来，见他孤身坐在一旁，万分豪爽地拱手给他让了一个。霍止闻言眼睑一抬，满目飞雪藏冰，笑意森冷，那姑娘吓得不敢起身，张老板后知后觉，一时讪讪无语，好在旁边有人替他解围，笑话他初来乍到不知霍三少爷已有家室，张老板惊异之余，连忙自罚三杯，顺势将这茬掀了过去。  
霍止已然厌烦至极，一时半刻又无法脱身，让晏司臣出面是万不得已，收到晏司臣回复的消息之后，霍止就吩咐司机去金枝门口等着了——金枝这种地方，他到底不敢让晏司臣一个人往里闯。期间服务生应了张老板的要求送进来两瓶五粮液，红白两掺最伤胃，喝杂了也容易上头，霍止恨不得杀了这尊弥勒佛。  
他们常去的那家超市十点就歇业，晏司臣在纳兰小筑附近的进口超市买了两颗天价柠檬，到家已经接近十二点了。  
晏司臣给霍止煮了一碗柠檬蜂蜜茶，卧室的地板上铺着厚厚一层绒毛毯，霍止趴在床上，晏司臣坐在床头柜旁边，高度刚好够他喂霍止。  
壁灯灯光是暖黄的色调，衬得晏司臣面容轮廓温柔极了。霍止看着他微抿的唇线以及低垂的眼睫，神情极尽认真。他其实并没有很难受，在包厢那是装装样子，晏司臣八成是当真了。霍止心软得一塌糊涂，忍不住道：“我真没什么事，不用心疼我。”  
晏司臣看了他一眼，说：“我心疼死了。”  
.  
蒋东林在寿宴的前一天派人将寿礼送到局里，他对晏司臣的事向来上心，放翡翠的檀香木盒上镌着祥云萦绕的终南山水，翡翠毛料是千挑万选出来的，质地滑腻温糯，松柏苍郁，交翅引颈的丹顶鹤栩栩如生，委实超出晏司臣的想象预期。他之前给蒋东林转了八十多万，看到成品后索性在微信上问他需要补多少，蒋东林估计是忙得没空搭理他，直到晚上才给晏司臣回了一条：就当是我给你张罗的聘礼了，答应过老院长的，将来小六结婚也有一份。  
老院长十年前就去世了，彼时晏司臣正在封闭训练，没来得及去见老院长最后一面。他不知道老院长和蒋东林都说过些什么，他和盛楚是蒋东林名义上的养子，蒋东林于他有恩，但从未将自己摆到父亲的位置。他们的关系更像是各取所需，蒋东林拿晏司臣当继承人来培养，晏司臣就如愿成为他手中的一把刀，在蒋东林眼里，悍狼的利益高于一切，所做种种，归根结底都是为了悍狼。这是他第一次以父辈的身份向晏司臣表明立场。  
晏司臣刚洗完澡，头发也没吹，他看着蒋东林的话，止不住地出神。晏司臣很少回忆自己举步维艰的少年时期，他骨子里的坚韧就像是与生俱来的品性，命运无常在晏司臣看来不是一件值得抱怨的事情，他始终心存感激，并且对身边人报以莫大的善意。  
被蒋东林带走之前的那段荒芜岁月……他真的记不起来了。  
手机震动了两下，晏司臣飘忽的思绪被倏然扯回，他垂眼去看，是一条短信通知。  
这条号码并不在晏司臣的手机通讯录里，短信内容看起来有些云里雾里。  
——越山码头，明晚九点半。  
晏司臣面无表情地看着这一行字，良久后，他退出短信界面，然后向左一滑，按下了删除键。  
发梢的水珠不堪重负地滴落在腕骨处，晏司臣将手机放到床头柜上充电，没有向往常一样顺手翻出吹风机，反而起身往浴室走去。  
浴室里雾气蒸腾，霍止刚关了淋浴头，听见门锁响动的声音，扬声喊了一句媳妇儿，很随意地问他怎么了。晏司臣倚着屏风没应声，霍止一边擦头发一边转过身来，开玩笑道：“这才分开多大一会儿，你就想我了？”  
晏司臣点头承认：“是啊。”他明目张胆地眼神下移，其中意味不言而喻。霍止手势一顿，喉结上下滚动，神情有些挣扎：“你今天都这么累了……”  
晏司臣好笑地看着他，“不做算了。”  
.  
壁灯的亮度被调至最低档，色调旖旎柔暗，床上一片狼藉。晏司臣陷在柔软的空调被里，手中的枕头被他捏得变了形，另一只垫在他腰下，枕面上布满了浓白色的液体。  
晏司臣刚刚射了第二回，正双目失神地盯着天花板，尚未完全平复喘息。霍止握着他的腿弯，粗长性器退出了大半截儿，只留着顶端在穴口附近浅浅地戳送。晏司臣缓过了不应期，又朝霍止张开手，霍止俯身将他抱起来，性器一下子全部顶了进去，晏司臣很轻地嗯了一声，霍止偏头亲了亲他的耳垂，低笑道：“你今晚怎么回事，存心把老公榨干是吧。”  
晏司臣难得这么主动，霍止哪能忍得住，在浴室里直接将晏司臣就地正法了。晏司臣先是被霍止抵在墙上从后面顶进去，后来霍止嫌不过瘾，又把晏司臣抱上洗手台好一顿狠操。往常晏司臣受不住就爱撒娇，不是让他轻点就是让他慢点，今次却全部温顺承受，霍止都怕自己控制不住伤着晏司臣，偏他又这么黏人，霍止揉捏着晏司臣的臀肉，故意说道：“坐上来就自己动。”晏司臣才将自己严丝合缝地贴进他怀里，闻言刚要起身，霍止连忙将他搂回去，“我开玩笑的。”  
霍止开始小幅度地挺腰，力度一下比一下狠，这个姿势实在是太深了，晏司臣两腿分开跪在霍止身侧，想借力往上躲，霍止握在他腰上的手毫不留情地往下一按，晏司臣登时呜咽出声，“啊……！”他上半身直向后仰，霍止顺势咬上他乳尖，埋在他后穴的性器也不动了，只顶着内壁的某一处使劲地碾，淫靡的水声愈加明显，晏司臣的呼吸很快急促起来，他颤巍巍地喊霍止的名字，听起来像是哭了似的，霍止心都酥了，他的手臂贴着晏司臣的腿根，两手托着晏司臣的屁股往怀里带，晏司臣眼尾眉梢湿红一片，细密卷翘的睫毛遮着水润的瞳仁，霍止被他这副模样勾了魂，只觉得晏司臣是悬崖上的幽灵兰，如今盛开在他怀里。  
霍止一边大开大合地操晏司臣的穴，一边哑声问：“以前怎么没发现你这么爱哭呢……嗯？”  
晏司臣被霍止顶得一耸一耸的，细白的足踝悬在半空，随着他的动作上下摇晃。霍止吻过晏司臣的喉结，又凶狠地将他的唇舌攻占，晏司臣的手抵在霍止肩上，吞吐巨物的后穴不断绞紧，霍止架着他腿根的手臂倏然往上一抬，性器拔出大半，又尽根没入，他变本加厉地顶弄着，晏司臣支撑不住，跌回霍止怀里。他被操得浑身脱力，但还是艰难地收拢手臂，环住霍止的肩背，“我爱你，”他轻而颤地闭上眼睛，嗓音低缓坚定，仿若喃喃自语，“我最爱你。”  
晏司臣从未如此郑重直白地袒露爱意，霍止脑中嗡地一声，等他反应过来，最后一股浓精已经浇在了晏司臣的后穴里。  
谁也没说话，他们保持着相拥的姿势，两道不同轻重的喘息声纠缠在一起。良久后，霍止扶着晏司臣的腰，将半软的性器拔了出来，两个人安静地对视了几秒，然后接了一个漫长且温柔的吻。


End file.
